A virtual reality (VR) system may include rendering hardware (e.g., a personal computer (PC)) and display hardware (e.g., a head-mounted display (HMD)), which support processing and providing a stereoscopic three dimensional (3D) visualization using digital or virtual image information. Some examples of VR systems may support a fully immersive VR experience, a non-immersive VR experience, or a collaborative VR experience. The quality of these different VR experiences may be affected by a frame repeat, which may create jitter in animations or a user translation and lead to degraded quality. Improving techniques for eliminating or mitigating frame repeat occurrences in VR systems may be desirable.